Who Are You?
by Aleah Williford
Summary: Jane was a 14 year girl, a runaway, she lived in the town of Fabletown. She heard rumours of actual Fable being real, but never seen them with her own eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Jane walked into the Lucky Pawn hoping she can get some money to take of her. Jane was homeless, she was a runaway, runaway at the 12 now 14 years old, she matured fast. She wasn't a Fable, but she heard stories of Fable being here. She wore Jeans, and a Black Sweatshirt, she wears this to hide in the shadows, so she can a fast get away from the cops, if she has to steal some food. She keeps her hair short, She dyed it Black and purple. She is a natural blonde, but she dyed it so it will keep her in the shadows. Her small height of 5"4 helps her hide anywhere. Jane was strong headed, she had to be, in order to survive on the streets. Jane kept a grey book bag, where she keep some stuff she stole. When Jane got to the front desk, she was standing in front of Jersey Devil, she didn't know, he was a fable, and what kind of monster he can become, Jane put the things on the counter.

" How much can I get for these", asked Jane.

" $20", replied Jersey.

" Really man, can you just, you know put in maybe ten more bucks, this needs to last me 2 weeks", begged Jane.

" Sorry, but there nothin I can do, you can take it the $20, or get the fuck out of my shop", said Jersey.

"Fuck you man", said Jane.

Jane throw a punch out Jersey, not realizing what he is. Jersey showed his true form to her. Jane slowly walk backwards, scared, she tripped over her two feet trying to slowly walk to the door. Jersey jumped over the counter. He let out a big scream. He then took a swing out Jane. Jane rolled out of the way. She looked for something to hit him with. Jane couldn't find anything. Jane picked herself up, and jump over the counter, she looked under the counter, to find a piece of a glass shard. She crawled to a place he wouldn't find her, he was looking over a counter he thinks Jane is still there. Jane got behind him, and jump on him, she was holding on with one hand on his head, and the other trying to angle a good place to stab him. She stab him in the back, Jersey flinged her off, she hit the ground hard. Jane grabbed her bag, and made a run for it. Jersey wasn't giving up so easy. He got back on his feet, and chased after her. Jane tried getting away by hiding in alleys, but she didn't know that Jersey has her sneat, and her was going to seek her out. Jane thought she had him gone, hiding behind a dumpster,in a dark alley, but Jersey found her. he throw the dumpster. Jersey grabbed her. She tried struggling, but at last he was too strong for her, but she would still try to put up a fight. Jersey throw Jane. Jane landed back first on top of Mr. Toad car. Jane felt pain go through her whole body, but she didn't have the much time to rest since she could see Jersey coming back to finish her. she had an idea, she noticed he was getting ready to run, and stomp her into the car. Jane thought if she waited long enough she could use the car to knock him out, and she can try to make a run for it. Jersey started running, She had to time this just right. Jersey jumped, before he was seconds of landing she rolled of the car, and he actually went head first into the car. Jane smiled.

" Don't mess with me Fucker", said Jane.

Jane tried to get up, but couldn't , because her whole back was in pain. Jane tried crawling, but Jersey start moving. Jane couldn't let him get up, she picked up another piece of shard, and thought about it for a couple of seconds, but then stab him in the neck. Jane tried crawling to safety, but blacked out, because she didn't noticed the piece of shard, in her leg. The next time she woke up, she was on her back looking up at the town mayor, Sheiffer, and Mr. Toad. She tried looking for Jersey, but couldn't see him. she couldn't move any part of her body. She tried to hear what they were saying, but she couldn't, she could only hear Mr .Toad complaining about his car. Jane passed out again, she didn't wake up for a long time. Which is good, because she was going to have to prepare for what's next.

Note: Sorry there wasn't that much talking, I wanted to forces on more action, I'm actually doing two Wolf Among Us stories at the same time, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I had this idea when playing 4 thinking that do fable, and non fable ever met, or are there non fable living in Fabletown, this is just an idea, so don't get mad for me picking this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane finally got up she was lying in a chair, with Doctor Swineheart looking at her. She was still out of it. Bigby, and Snow were watching as he made sure that Jane had not broke anything, or suffered damage from the fall.

" She doesn't look like she suffered any damage, everything is normal, but she might be in some pain for a couple of days", explained Swineheart.

" But why hasn't she suffered any damage, she not a fable like us, she is not immortal." questioned Bigby.

" I can't explain that either, maybe she is a Fable. but we dont know that. She been out for some time now. Wait for her to wake up and see if she is a Fable or not", Said Swineheart.

Swineheart left, and Bigby, and Snow were still trying to figure out what to do. Snow had Bufkin get the books of every Fable listed living in Fabletown. Jane was still trying to get up, but every time she did the pain from the fall went all through her back, and into her legs. She gave it one more push. She was up, but Jane's legs gave out. Bigby got there just in town before she fell backwards. Bigby caught Jane, and sat her back down in the chair.

Snow came over to see what was going on. They still had questions for her.

" Hi, im Snow, Mayor of Fabletown, and this is the sheriff, Bigby",said Snow.

" Hey, im Jane", said Jane.

" How old are you, Jane", said Bigby.

" Im 14", said Jane.

" Aren't you to young, to be by yourself in the world like this", asked Snow.

" No, I can handle myself, I don't need anyone to watch over me.", snapped Jane.

"Ok, then what your story, everyone has a story",said Bigby.

" Fine my story if you want to call is, that I lived in a house, with my older brother, and mother, our father walked out on us, a long time ago. My mom worked, so my brother was always in charge, he pushed me to my limits, then my mom would push me to, so I finally had enough, and runaway to here, my brother I heard moved out to, and my mother moved somewhere else to. I lived in the alleyways, only trusting myself, no one else, so thats my story, do you have more questions… Sheriff", said Jane sacastly.

Bigby was trying to hold his temper. Snow noticed, and just gave him a nudge. Bigby looked at Snow, and she saw in her eyes telling him to calm down. Bigby calm down a little bit, Jane got up.

" Well its been all fun and stories around the campfire, but I have to go ", said Jane,

" Hold on, we still need to do a couple of things", said Snow.

" Really, well I'm not going to be in your books, so I just might as well leave", said Jane.

" You're not going anywhere now sit", Bigby said about to snap.

Jane just got in his face.

" What are you going to do about it", said Jane Clutching her faist back.

Snow got in the middle, she pushed Jane back into the chair, and Bigby back a little.

" Everyone calm down now!",Shouted Snow.

Jane just remained in the chair, while Bigby, and Snow looked through the records. Jane just waited for her chance to maybe she can find a way to leave this place.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was still waiting, and looking for a way to leave. The windows were closed, and Bigby, and Snow were looking at files. The door was right there, but they would see her leave if she tried. Jane was thinking she wanted to escape, but couldn't she was scared that they would put her with foster family. Bigby, and Snow were still looking over her files, and there was still nothing on her.

" Bigby, i don't know what we are going to do about this", said Snow confused.

" Easy Snow, we will find something, we always do", Said Bigby trying to claim her done.

" It's getting late, how about I take her home with me, and see if I can get some more information on her, and we will go from there", said Snow

" Ok, That sounds like a plan", said Bigby.

Bigby, and Snow walk over to Jane.

" Ok, Jane you're going to come stay with for the night, and then we will finish this in the morning", said Snow.

" What!, you can't do that!", yelled Jane.

" She can, and will, we still need to figure this crap out", said Bigby.

" Ok now, I have some work to finish up for the night, and then we will go", said Snow.

" I'm going to go now",

Bigby looked at Jane…

" Be on you best Behavior", said Bigby.

Jane just gave him a look, Bigby left, but Jane thought she might tag along with Bigby, and then leave from there.

Jane saw Snow was hard at work, and knew she wouldn't notice her gone, in a while. Jane got out, and grab the door right before it closed. Jane followed Bigby, he took the elevator, she took the stair. Jane rushed down the stairs. Jane was out the door, and hide behind a tree. Bigby came out, and knew there was someone following him, but he just kept going. Bigby was almost to his apartment, before Bigby got the smell of Jane. Bigby got around and saw Jane hiding behind the brushs.

" What the hell are you doing here, kid", asked Bigby crossing his arms.

" I wanted to stay with you", said Jane, You seem nicer and more of a person, I won't struggle in the first 5 seconds."

" Snow is not going to like this", snapped Bigby.

" What is she your boss or something", said Jane.

" Yes, she is", said Bigby.

" Oh so I guess she has a short leash on you then", said Jane.

" Argh, there no use arguing so just come on", said Bigby.

Jane, and Bigby continue to walk down the sidewalk, almost to Bigby's place.

" So, are you and Snow a couple?",asked Jane.

" No", said Bigby.

" Then why do you have your pants in a knott, if you have me, I mean what's the harm, you guys still have me in your hands",said Jane.

" Because, it just is,", said Bigby.

" Ok, I guess",said Jane.

" Do you have kids",asked Jane.

" No",said Bigby.

" Why",asked Jane.

" Because you a prime example on why not to have kids", said Bigby.

" Ok we are all not that bad, and I been raising myself all my life I already told you my back story I never had a father any part of my life, and my mother was always gone, and my brother couldn't give two shits about me.", said Jane.

" I was like you, ok, my dad was an asshole, and I didn't know my mother, and my brother and sister had more important then there baby brother", said Bigby.

" Oh, so I guess we are not so different, but that doesn't change a fact that I still hate you guys", said Jane.

" Fine by me", said Bigby.

Bigby, and Jane arrived at Bigby house.

" He we are", said Bigby while opening his door.

" Damn it small", said Jane.

Bigby just rolled his eyes.

" Alright are already heard why its the smallest, you don't need to explain to me why it is too", said Bigby.

Jane took off her shoes, and put them in the corner, she took off her sweatshirt, to show that a Black shirt was underneath. It also showed that she had a necklace on with a locket on it, with Bigby knew might had a special picture to her. Bigby watched her, she was just a kid. Jane went into her backpack, she grabbed a blanket, and a small pillow. She put on Bigby's chair, she curled up. By this point, Bigby came, and picked up the Blanket, and placed it on her. Bigby rubbed her back, and went and sat in his work place. Not soon after, Jane was passed out on chair, and Snow came by, She knocked on the door. Bigby got up to answer the door.

" Is Jane here", said Snow.

Bigby didn't say anything and walked to his living room, while Snow followed. Snow saw she was sleeping in Bigby's chair.

" She passed out a little bit before you got here", said Bigby.

" I don't know weather to be impressed or Angry to you", laughed Snow.

" Despised everything, she is a good kid", said Bigby.

" I never seen you feel bad for a person, or anything, why this girl?, asked Snow.

" Me and her have the same past, we understand each other", said Bigby.

" Well, then I will just let her stay here tonight", said Snow.

" I will see you tomorrow then", said Bigby.

Bigby let Snow out. As Snow walked through the halls to her apartment, she kept thinking how Bigby changed, and she might be falling for him.


	4. Chapter 4

As the next morning rolled in, Bigby woke up to see that Jane was already dressed. She sat in his chair looking in her backpack for something. Jane wasn't wearing her sweatshirt anymore instead she was wearing a dark red shirt with black sleeves, and a plaid shirt, but she was wearing it like it was a jacket.

" Hey you're up", said Bigby.

" Yeah, I just woke", said Jane with a stretch.

" We have to go to the business office, We need to look up your file, and see what kind of records you have", said Bigby.

" You guy aren't going to find my file", said Jane.

" Why", said Bigby.

" It just not there", said Jane crossing her arms looking at Bigby.

Bigby just went into his room to get ready for the day, there was no use in arguing with a 14 year old. Once he was done he grab Jane, and they walked to the Mayor's office. Snow was already there.

" Sit", said Bigby firm, and pointing to the chair that she had sat in last night.

Jane rolled her eyes, and did want Bigby had asked her to do. Bigby, and Snow walked further into the office so that Jane wasn't able to hear the conversation.

" So How was she this morning", asked Snow.

" It went ok, but she keeps saying we won't find her file", said Bigby.

" Do you think she is a mundy", asked Snow.

" There is no way she is, because she went through all that damage from Jersey, and only walked out with a couple of scratches.", said Bigby.

" True, but I never heard of a fable with the name Jane, Do think she is not telling us something", asked Snow.

" I don't know Snow", Said Bigby looking back to Jane who was walking around, messing with papers.

" Hey!, Didn't I tell you to sit down", shouted Bigby.

" I was fixing your fucking pile of papers", shouted back Jane.

" You better sit before I glue you to the goddamn chair", Shouted Bigby.

Jane did as she was told, and sat back in her sit.

" Happy!", said Jane.

" Overjoyed", said Bigby.

" You have only know this girl for one night, and you already want to kill her", said Snow. " It must be a new record for you".

" This is going to be one long investigation", said Bigby.

**Author's note: Sorry it was so short, but the mystery still continues, Who is Jane?**


End file.
